CM-6531 'Thistle'
"None of us are just another set of digits. We're soldiers -- men. And I intend to treat every one of us as such." ''- CM-6531, when questioned about his caring for his fellow clones. '' Biography 'Early Life' Thistle, as any other clone of the millions made, was birthed of the Jango Fett DNA template on the planet of Kamino, and underwent the processes of having his bodily and mental growth doubled in speed. He was given the numbers of 6531, Thistle, as well as the others, underwent intense and rigorous training from the moment they were capable of begining it. They started with classroom lessons, and flash-reaction games to sharpen their reaction speeds. As they grew into their younger mature ages, they fought in simulations against digital droids. But, Thistle was not slated for a fight-and-die frontline life like the majority of the clone troopers that came from the watery planet. Thistle was taken aside with a minority of his podbrothers, and given the proper training to be considered a full-blood medic. He learned how to fix broken bones from something as big as the femur to a small wrist fracture, and from minor blaster wounds to severe body burning. After Thistle's training was assessed as thorough and complete, he was deemed ready for deployment to a battalion. Initial Deployment Thistle was originally deployed to the 48th Siege Battalion, where he served for the majority of his time during the Clone Wars. He participated in several large campaigns and well-known battles, such as the first 'Corellia Campaign', and the Second Battle of Geonosis. Through some insane strokes of luck, Thistle almost never became as injured as his brothers in the 48th did. But, he always managed to keep his patients alive when they came to him. While serving in the 48th, Thistle met the clone who would become his closest brother and friend, for years of battle to come - Kar'ta. They bonded on deployments, sticking together through thick and thin and saving each others lives on what must have been dozens of occasions across their service in the same company. The first time that Kar'ta supposedly died in sacrifice, Thistle was struck hard emotionally, but continued on with his duty nonetheless. Order 66 When the Order was triggered, Thistle resided with the 501st Legion, who disobeyed the order to turn upon their Jedi General, as Thistle would have regardless of what battalion he was with at the time of it being executed. Up to this point, Thistle had also risen to the rank of Captain within the Grand Army of the Republic, and as such was frequently in charge of the teams of clone medical units on the field, despite his own stance believing that he was not much of a leader. He stayed with the 501st Legion for a short while longer, unsure of where he would go if he were to leave, until he was contacted and given the offer to join Task Force Aurek, the offer mainly being extended to him for his extensive medical training and well-known tendency of having a 'no trooper left behind' or 'no wound untreated' mindset. Task Force Aurek Thistle served in the Task Force for two solid years in the war against the New Order and other foes that they came across. Over this time, he participated in further influential battles to the war, including the Battle of Corellia, Battle of Onderon, and more. During his time in the Task Force, the clone was reunited with many of his old brethren from Phalanx Company and the 48th Siege Battalion, including Kar'ta, Shepard, and Doubles. Unfortunately, he once more had to witness his closest brother die in combat once more. As well as reuniting with former friends, Thistle made many new friendships within the members of the Task Force. He became good friends with Lieutenant Shori Tulus, the medic Silvia Nooram, her sister Clasarna Nooram, and the former-CorSec-investigator-now-chef Cellera Neduli. As well as becoming good friends with these people and more, Thistle would soon find the love of likely his whole life in Cellera. Their relationship would hold strongly for at least two years, during his military service. Task Force Disbands When Task Force Aurek disbanded, Thistle knew exactly where he had planned to go. Somewhere during his two years in the Task Force, Cellera had to leave to return home to Zelos II, in order to assist her family and the rest of her home planet in recovering from a massive fire that swept nearly a quarter of the planet in flames. He immediately contacted her and arranged a transport there, where he would begin his own finally free life living with her on the planet. = Personality and Traits CM-6531 has long been known by his brothers and other comrades for his personability, his caring, and his camaraderie. He's also become something of a Republic patriot. They have easily become identifying traits of the medic, and none of them have faded for a minute over the course of his life. Thistle has always been eager to know more about the galaxy, whether it be people, species, places, or things to do. He enjoys talking to most if not all people, regardless of who they are (unless they're the enemy, of course). As a medic, he has always felt personal responsibility for every member in his units, and such shows in his quickness to get to treating any and all wounds, minor or severe as they may be. His caring even extends past physical injuries, as he has shown in the past to attempt to ease emotional pain of others to the best of his abilities.As for camaraderie and patriotism, Thistle strongly believes in the Republic being the right and good cause in the galaxy, and could never see himself serving anywhere but with them, even though his time of service is now through. Behind The Scenes Thistle's specific faceclaim is ARC-5555 Fives. Thistle's specific voiceclaim is Commander Cody. Thistle almost died within two hours of his original creation on Adamant Gaming, because I AFK'd at the beginning of an event and an antlion came back to spawn and ate me. Thankfully, Bronzy is a chill dude, and accepted my appeal to the PK. See also Category: Individuals Category:Archives